Sweet Nothing
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Porque así es Quinn Fabray. Porque no puede olvidar a su chica. Porque estoy enamorada de esa maldita rubia. Y porque ella lo está de Rachel Berry./ONE-SHOT/Marley/Faberry.


**SWEET NOTHING**

* * *

-¿Entonces te veré mañana?

La pregunta sale de mis labios débilmente mientras bajo del auto y me recargo en la ventanilla. Ella sonríe. Esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odio pero a la vez me vuelve loca.

-Yo te llamo.

Y me sonríe otra vez antes de encender el auto, dándome a entender que hasta ahí hemos llegado.

-¿No quieres subir a mi departamento?- Intento detenerla

-Voy tarde.

-¿A dónde?

Sus gestos cambian y puedo notar un poco de molestia.

-Sube a tu apartamento, Marley.- Se limita a contestar.

Suelto un sonoro suspiro mientras cierro los ojos y volteo a verla.

-Me la pasé bien hoy.- Susurro

-Tengo que irme.

Y arranca el auto dejándome ahí en la acera con un nudo en la garganta.

Claro que va tarde. Claro que tiene que apurarse. Claro que yo voy a esperar con ansias su llamada. Claro que pasaré otra semana sin hablar con ella. Claro que Quinn Fabray volvió a dejarme tirada mientras corre tras su ex novia con quien la ví intercambiando mensajes mientras subíamos a la habitación del hotel, mientras nos besábamos en el elevador y quien la llamó repetidas veces mientras cogíamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Porque así es Quinn Fabray. Porque no puede olvidar a su chica. Porque estoy enamorada de esa maldita rubia. Y porque ella lo está de Rachel Berry.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y abro la puerta, con las lagrimas a punto de salir cuando veo a una rubia sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

Me detengo en la entrada y ella voltea a verme.

-Tienes dos opciones; encerrarte en tu habitación y llorar toda la tarde o sentarte a mi lado y ver una película, en las dos opciones hay una patada en el trasero al final.-Habla mi compañera de piso y también mejor amiga.

Antes de que pueda decir algo ella vuelve a hablar.

-Sé que viste a Quinn.

Asiento y me dispongo a desaparecer por el pasillo que me lleva a mi habitación.

-No voy a decirte cómo controlar tu vida, pero si voy a patearle el trasero a esa rubia si sigue haciéndote esto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Kitty.

Ella voltea a verme molesta.

-Hablo de que te busca cuando quiere, te utiliza y te deja como trapo viejo hasta que vuelve a pelearse con su novia y viene contigo a quitarse las ganas.

-Tiene meses que no está con ella.- Me excuso.

-¿Y en esos meses Quinn ha logrado olvidarla? ¿En esos meses tú no has caído completamente enamorada de esa rubia?

Aprieto la mandíbula sin saber qué decir y Kitty solamente suspira.

-Quinn nunca va a dejar de amarla así se acueste con medio mundo. Lo sabes.

Y con un demonio si no lo sabía. Lo supe cuando nos sonreímos por primera vez, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, joder, lo he sabido incluso cuando me enteré que habían terminado y yo sólo la veía como una amiga.

Lo sé porque he sido amiga de las dos desde antes que empezaran su relación. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Que aún sabiendo todo eso, me dejé llevar, dejé que rompiéramos esa barrera de la amistad y acepté ser la segunda opción de Quinn. Acepté que lo único que ella puede ofrecerme son esas noches de placer interminables que no había sentido con nadie más.

Acepté ser su premio de consolación cuando Rachel Berry no estaba a su lado.

Kitty me ve como siempre lo hace cuando hablamos de este tema, con una mezcla de furia, tristeza y un poco de decepción.

-Debes encontrar a una buena persona, Marley. Una que siempre esté ahí para ti y no sólo cuando dejó a su novia y quiere consuelo.

La miro sin poder decir nada gracias al nudo que se formó en mi garganta y antes de que Kitty siga con su discurso, el timbre suena.

Kitty suspira y me da una última mirada antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta.

-¡Kitty, gracias que estás en casa!

Cierro los ojos al escuchar la voz que le habla a mi amiga y veo como Rachel Berry entra al departamento. En cuanto se percata de mi presencia, corre a abrazarme.

Su llanto se asoma casi al instante de entrar en contacto conmigo y tenemos que sentarnos en el sofá para evitar caernos.

-Iré por un vaso de agua.-Comenta Kitty antes de irse.

Rachel llora un poco más y por fin puede calmarse.

-La odio, Marley, de verdad la odio. No puedo creer que después de tantos años me pague así.

Sus ojos rojos e hinchados me miran con tristeza mientras habla.

-Calma Rachel, ¿qué ha pasado?-Me separo de ella y Kitty le entrega un vaso de cristal. Ella bebe antes de hablar.

-Quinn fue hoy al departamento a recoger unas cosas.-El nudo de mi garganta vuelve a aparecer.-Esta tarde me llamó para preguntarme si podía pasar a ver a Shiv y le dije que sí. Les juro que en cuanto nos vimos, mi corazón volvió a romperse en mil pedazos.

Toma otro trago.

-Entonces terminó de recoger sus cosas, se despidió de Shiv y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo no le había dicho nada desde que había llegado, sólo la veía.

Asiento mientras la escucho y veo de reojo como Kitty sólo me observa a mí.

-Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y escuché un suspiro salir de ella. Se volteó y nos vimos directamente a los ojos.-Sus lágrimas comienzan a asomarse de nuevo.-Y no lo sé, no sé cómo es que pasó ni cuando, sólo sentí sus labios pegados a los míos y luego ya no.

De nuevo el llanto comienza, esta vez con más fuerza y hago hasta lo imposible por no acompañarla con mis propias lágrimas.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-Pregunta Kitty y ruego a todos los dioses porque Rachel no le dé una respuesta positiva.

Diablos, me siento tan mal. Me siento sucia, asqueada. Quiero a Rachel, es de mis mejores amigas, y obviamente ella no merece todo lo que está pasando, pero por otro lado, amo a Quinn.

La amo tanto que no puedo evitar envidiar a Rachel y desearle lo peor con Quinn.

Dios, soy la peor amiga de todo el universo.

Rachel suena su nariz y limpia sus mejillas con el pañuelo que le ofreció Kitty hace unos momentos.

-Se está acostando con alguien más.

Kitty y yo nos quedamos mudas.

La rubia me voltea a ver inmediatamente y aprovechamos el llanto de Rachel para lanzarnos miradas.

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes?-Alcanzo a preguntar.-¿Ella te lo dijo?

Rachel suelta una risa irónica.

-Claro que no, no es tan idiota para hacer eso.

-¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

Mis nervios están de punta. Es obvio que Rachel no sabe quién es la que se está acostando con el amor de su vida, sino no estaría aquí llorando en mi hombro, pero es tan persuasiva que no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. Sobre todo porque Quinn haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso decirle con quién se está acostando.

-Después de besarnos Quinn dijo que me amaba, le pregunté entonces porqué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y sólo me contestó que después de las cosas que ha estado haciendo desde que nos separarnos, no podría perdonarla. Entonces lo supe.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que se está acostando con alguien? Tal vez sólo se siente culpable.-Habla Kitty.

-Le ví el maldito moretón que traía en el cuello.-Su voz sonaba tan enojada que sentí miedo.-Además olía a jabón barato de hotel.

Kitty volteó a verme inmediatamente y yo sólo intenté alejarme de Rachel, pero ella apretó mi mano antes de abrazarme y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-La extraño tanto, chicas. Es muy difícil estar sin ella.

Tragué mientras intentaba consolarla. No sé qué estaba pensando al enamorarme de la novia de una de mis mejores amigas.

-Dios, la extraño tanto que incluso puedo oler su perfume en tu ropa.-Ríe mientras su llanto aún es visible y sigue abrazándome. Kitty se da una palmada en la frente y se levanta por más agua.

Mi respiración se detiene al escuchar mi teléfono sonar en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

Sé quién es.

Sé qué quiere.

Sé que está igual o peor que Rachel.

Y sé que voy a ir detrás de ella otra vez. Como siempre.

Porque quiero a Rachel.

Pero amo a Quinn.

Y no sé a dónde me llevará esto, supongo que a nada bueno, como Kitty lo dijo, Quinn siempre va a amar a Rachel, y Rachel siempre va a amar a Quinn. Yo soy la que no encaja en esta ecuación.

Pero disfrutaré el tiempo que tenga que durar, aguantaré lo que tenga que aguantar y perderé a los amigos que tenga que perder.

Porque aunque Quinn no me ofrezca más que sexo, aunque Quinn no me dé nada más; quiero seguir disfrutando de su dulce nada.

* * *

**¡Wooow! No puedo creer que terminé este one-shot.**

**Empecé a escribirlo hace meses (inspirada en la canción por la que lleva el título Sweet Nothing de Calvin Harris FT. Florence Welch) y hasta ahora lo acabo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo triste, porque estoy segura que muchos de ustedes han pasado por este tipo de situaciones.**

**Nos vemos pronto (o en unos meses o años)**

**¡AGUR! :3**


End file.
